


Immortal Bonds

by nilielh



Series: Angel AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A Touch of Crimson AU, Angel! Ohno, Angels and Vampires AU, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lycan! Jun, Lycans, M/M, Vampire!Sho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: The loss of his 'sister', the death of his second and best friend hit hard; the last thing Sho wanted was to accept the help of the Sentinel, his greatest adversary, to find out who's responsible, but beggars obviously couldn't be choosers. Ohno insisted to help by sending over the Lycan he'd most trusted, Matsumoto Jun. The trouble was, Matsumoto wasn't only dying to kill him at first sight, the Lycan had also confessed of wanting to bend him over any surface available. It would have been enough to make Sho decline, but he didn't. He couldn't. He'd find out why soon enough.(Volume 2 - Sakumoto)
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Angel AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875097
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 2, Sakumoto.
> 
> Volume 1, posted in LJ, Ohmiya

“Aiba-san is dead.” Announces Jun when Ohno greets him in his office, roughly two hours after he heard the news himself. He’d been with Sakurai Sho – the Vampire leader – at the time, and despite his better judgments, he’d ended up making sure the leader of the vampire nation was alright before he left him.  
  
The Sentinel leader pauses on his tracks, gaze zeroing in on Jun in a way that should be terrifying, his expression unchanging despite the unmistakable shift in the air around him. Ohno’s wings materialized behind him in an almost unconscious gesture, giving himself a moment to absorb that news before continuing walking, the door closing miraculously behind him.  
  
“How did that happen?” says Ohno when he’s properly inside; Jun has to remind himself not to react when he’s assaulted with Nino’s scent clinging to the angel, despite the fact that Ohno’s obviously trying to cover it up probably by taking a quick shower before he went out to meet with Jun.  
  
“I have yet to get the details, but Sakurai thinks the lycans are involved,” he says, the words taste bitter in his tongue knowing how roughly the bloodsucker took the news of his second’s death.  
  
Ohno’s eyes narrow. “Why?” Ohno asks, then quickly follows it with, “You were with him when it happened?”  
  
Jun swallows past the lump that lodges itself in his throat. “I’m not sure yet,” he says, “and well, not exactly; we don’t know when or how Aiba-san died, but I was with him when someone called him to inform him of Aiba-san’s death.” he adds.  
  
Ohno nods in affirmation. “How’s he?”  
  
Jun shrugs; the question floors him but he tries not to let it show. “Hell if I know. The bastard sure knows how to keep his emotions hidden, but I guess it’s difficult not to see how furious he was,” he says. “If he has a heart, I’d even say he’s heartbroken, but that’s obviously debatable.”  
  
“Aiba-chan is his best friend,” Ohno says, “and probably the only Fallen angel I’ve come to like despite the circumstances. It must be hard on him.”  
  
Jun obviously has no answer to that. How could he, when he’s not even sure what to think about all these, when being with Sakurai at the time was confusing as it was heartrending. Sure, he hates the vampire’s gut, as he does with all the other vampires like him, and the uncontrollable desire he has for the bloodsucker is something he could readily admit knowing he’s far from acting on it (yet), but the emotion the vampire’s presence is slowly drawing out from him is confusing the shit out of him and that’s something he’s not ready for.  
  
That’s the part that he has no intention of letting anyone know just yet, if he could help it, not the Sentinel leader or even the vampire leader himself.  
  
“Sakurai Sho and I have our differences,” Ohno follows, as if sensing Jun’s uneasiness and doing his best not to address it out loud. Jun vaguely wonders if he should be glad or embarrass or both. He settles for keeping his mouth shut as Ohno continues. “But he’s still the brother of the woman I loved. And he just lost her for good; losing his best friend on top of that must be – hard.”  
  
He sighs. “What do you want me to do, then?”  
  
Ohno gives him a look, one that is just as difficult to decipher. “Find out who did this to Aiba-san,” the Sentinel leader says. He sounds nothing different but Jun knows better to think he’s not affected. He is, and not even the lack of expression is going to make Jun think otherwise. “And if you can, please just keep looking after Sakurai Sho. He needs all the help he could get now that his second in command is dead.”  
  
Jun frowns at that. “With all due respect, Ohno-san, you do realize our kind don’t actually get along, right? Do you need me to remind you that just a few days ago, I was hunting his kind; you don’t actually think he’s going to like it if a lycan suddenly starts sniffing after him as if –“  
  
“I don’t suppose he would, but we’re doing this as a favor to him so, don’t you think he would be glad for it, at the very least? And frankly, it’s not we’re doing it _just_ for him, but also for everyone involved. I do consider Aiba-chan as a friend, no matter what his leader thinks, and just like Sakurai Sho, I want to know exactly what happened to him.”  
  
Jun shakes his head, completely unable to come up with anything that would enable him to turn down the Sentinel leader’s request. Instead, he sighs quietly and bows.  
  
“This is not going to be easy, alright? But I’ll try my best.”  
  
Ohno’s hand grips his shoulder and squeezes, in thanks. “I trust you to keep an eye on Sakurai, Jun-kun, just as I trusted you with Nino. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?”  
  
“Okay, Ohno-san.”  
  
“I’ll see you again soon.”  
  
Jun bows his head and makes his way out of the door, vaguely wondering what he’d just agreed into.  
  
  
+  
  
Nino feels the angel’s presence even before he sees him, his weight settling on the bed next to him and curling around Nino to gather Nino in. It’s comfortable in a way that makes Nino wonder the possibilities of being exactly where he wants to be, here in the cradle of Ohno’s embrace, when it’s never been that way for him before he met the angel.  
  
“Did I wake you, my love?” Ohno whispers, softly, against the start of Nino’s hair as he pushes his face against the crook of Ohno’s throat, like a puppy seeking heat. He hums and leans further into that comforting warmth, barely realizing he’s licking that spot on Ohno’s neck where his pulse is throbbing lightly under his skin.  
  
“Oh, you’re hungry?” Ohno follows with a melodious laughter that sends electricity down his spine, squeaking when Ohno’s arms worm around his narrow hips to pull him up. He giggles, couldn’t not, when he realizes he’s primly on top of the angel, his hand cradling the back of Nino’s head, guiding Nino’s face firmly against his neck.  
  
“Come on, you need to eat. It’s okay.”  
  
“Oh-chan –“ he hums, tongue tracing the skin beneath his lips, feeling Ohno’s pulse elevating as his fangs descend, poking the angel’s soft skin. He’s still mostly asleep, but the scent of Ohno’s skin is intoxicating enough to prompt him awake, the same way the taste of his blood is. He breathes through his nose and bites, only vaguely feeling Ohno’s answering shiver when his fangs pierced through skin.  
  
“Yes, just like that, Kazu. Take everything you need, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Ohno answers, voice ragged as he lays there, stroking the back of Nino’s neck as Nino’s cheeks hollow on a hard suck, throat working as he swallows what he could.  
  
  
+  
  
He lays there panting when he’s done, licking the angel’s wound close before shifting to look at the angel’s face. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but Nino feels the difference just the same. He sits atop the angel’s torso and looks him over, feels the way his no longer beating heart breaks for Ohno as the angel reaches over to touch Nino’s cheek.  
  
“What’s wrong, angel?” he asks, feels his renewed strength weakening at the melancholic way Ohno smiles at him in answer.  
  
“Nothing. How are you feeling?”  
  
Nino tsks, shifting so he’s no longer sitting on Ohno but on the mattress instead. Then he’s grabbing on Ohno’s wrist to pull him into an upright position, his vampire strength making the action possible. Ohno is left with no other choice but to obey, copying Nino’s stance despite his obvious reluctance.  
  
“Tell me, did something happen while I’m knocked out cold?”  
  
“Why’d you even think that, huh?”  
  
Nino frowns; it’s obvious that Ohno is trying to keep whatever it is that happened earlier while he’s practically dead a secret, but Nino is nothing but insistent. He squeezes Ohno’s wrist and scoots closer, fingers finding Ohno’s jaw.  
  
“You think I can’t tell you’re not okay? I’m practically leeching off you to survive, Sentinel; your blood flowing in my body is what’s keeping me alive right now, so it goes without saying that I know when something’s not right. And you’re not yourself right now, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Now tell me what’s going on or I won’t be held responsible for doing what must be done to wring it out of you.”  
  
“Does it involve your mouth, or am I asking for too much?” Ohno teases, but it lacks it’s supposed jibe that the statement only makes Nino’s chest hurt in return.  
  
“Oh-chan –“ he starts, pulling Ohno to him before the angel could stop him. He senses the angel’s sadness even without him showing it – the same way Ohno could in reverse - and Nino knows this is just the beginning of what they are – what they could be together, like two halves of a whole. It’s wonderful as much as it is downright terrifying, but Nino regrets none of it, because of Ohno.  
  
“Tell me what’s bothering you, please? I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s happening.”  
  
Ohno doesn’t say anything and it’s probably because he can’t; he’s shaking when Nino folds his arms around the angel’s back, holding him tight as Ohno lets out sounds of combined anguish and pain in answer, something that Nino couldn’t stand to hear.  
  
  
+  
  
  
He’s pacing around the apartment when the angel arrives. Somehow, it pisses him off that he’s clearly the one being manipulated when it should be the other way around.  
  
“Did anyone suspect anything?” the Sentinel asks, grinning from ear to ear. He feels like punching him in the face, but knowing how he would only make a bigger fool of himself by doing so, he stops himself short and scowls instead.  
  
“You think that’s even possible given how thorough you were? I would think I’m dead myself seeing the carnage you left at the scene, for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“I’d take that as a compliment, bloodsucker,” the Sentinel says, “Still, we need to be extra careful. Your lot seems to be on a rampage after your death. Looks like your leader is out for blood, calling everyone of your bloodsucking minions to find out who murdered you. We can’t be too careful at this point. We need everything to be perfect for the final show.”  
  
“You’re a fool if you think Sho-kun’s going into war with the angels for me, Sentinel.”  
  
“No, but Ohno would. And not for you, you idiot; of course not.”  
  
“What – what do you mean by that?”  
  
The Sentinel grins, and for a moment there, he honestly wonders why he thought it was a good idea to work with this angel to bring about change in the lives of every vampire that ever exist.  
  
“Just you wait, bloodsucker, and I’ll let you know. In the meantime, just stay here and stay hidden. I’ll let you know when it’s time for you to rise from the grave.”  



	2. Into the deep

Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine the possibility of it happening, far from it, really. The acute feeling of losing the one person he’d considered his closest friend is devastating enough as it is, and losing his sister for good on top of that only adds insult to the injury.  
  
He’s reeling – and it doesn’t help that he feels more than a little vulnerable now because of everything, vulnerable enough to allow something he’s never even entertained before. Or at least that’s what he likes to tell himself.  
  
That’s obviously not the case, is it?  
  
“I know, I know, you don’t have to say anything, bloodsucker. We’re both thinking of the same thing, and believe me, I tried my best to get out this stupid job, but Ohno wouldn’t let me. I swear I don’t like this any more than you do, but guess what, tough luck. I’m stuck here with you. You could either accept that or kill me when I’m not looking, be my guest.”  
  
He doesn’t have an answer to that so he settles on giving the lycan a look instead. He’s not certain what the beast’s deal is, or why exactly he’s taking orders from the Sentinel Leader so obediently when he could easily find his way out of it, but he guesses he could ask some other time. For now, he could use the lycan’s company for whatever he has in mind.  
  
He could probably take on the lycan’s offer someday, but today, he has something else in mind that will require him to work better with the beast by his side.  
  
“Oi, are you okay? You’re not thinking of actually taking on my offer, right? Because I swear it won’t be easy, and I might kill you before you even get your filthy, bloodsucker hands on me so thread carefully. I mean, I did promise my boss I’ll take care of you so you better behave.”  
  
He chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re seriously confusing, lycan, you know that?” he says and gets up on his feet before his unexpected lycan guard could say anything. “And no, I’m not planning on sucking you dry, if that’s what you’re implying. In fact, I need you alive, so you could help me find Masaki’s killers. That’s why you’re here anyway, right?”  
  
The lycan snorts as if he can’t help it, and the gesture is so damn charming he finds himself staring – fuck, there’s so much to see, he realizes, from the lycan’s expressive eyes to the noticeable beauty marks on his face – and feels his cheeks heat up when the lycan catches him looking.  
  
“Maybe,” the lycan says, his smiling mouth does nothing to diminish the growing hunger settling at the general vicinity of his thighs, nor does it help with the need clawing away in his stomach for blood.  
  
Damn, it had been too long since he’s last fed. It’s obvious he’s in dire need of blood and sex so he could keep a clear head. It won’t do him any good to be salivating over a lycan when he knows he should be focusing his attention with hunting Aiba’s killers. He should do something about it, and soon.  
  
“But that doesn’t give you the right to look at me like you want to devour me quickly. Keep it in your pants, bloodsucker, and maybe, I would, too.”  
  
“Conceited, aren’t you?”  
  
The lycan shrugs, as if he doesn’t care. “I can smell your lust for me from miles away. There’s no use denying it now.”  
  
“That might be true, but do you really think my lust is directed at _you_? It’s a normal thing for us, you know? But hunger for blood and for sex aren’t mutually exclusive; I might be aching to bite you right now, but that doesn’t mean I want to fuck you. See the difference?”  
  
As if on cue, the lycan steps forward with a growl, trapping him against the wall and keeping him there.  
  
“I might be persuaded to give you both, to be honest, but that’s debatable,” the lycan hisses, right into his ear. “I still don’t trust you not to suck me dry, but I do find you desirable to want to fuck you in every damn surface I could bend you over. But here’s the deal, bloodsucker. At the end of the day, we’re still enemies, and we’re still going to want to kill each other after all is said and done anyway. We could do it later, though, make the most out of this situation while we’re at it, I don’t really care. But just so we’re clear, I’ll be putting this out on the table for you. I want you. I want to fuck you so bad that it’s driving me crazy enough as it is. If you let me, I’ll let you drink from me too, because there’s no way those lips are touching someone else’s skin while I’m fucking you. Call me territorial, but I hate sharing my stuff with other people. I’ll be the one to give you what you need, and I’ll get my fair share from you once you’re beneath me and wringing my cock dry. Then when all of this is over, I’m gonna kill you, and not even the Sentinel leader could stop me.”  
  
Sho shivers but does his best not to let it show. He bares his teeth in a smile and bucks his hips forward just to hear the lycan hiss.  
  
“Eloquent, aren’t you?” he muses, chuckling drily. “But what made you think I would say yes?”  
  
The lycan grins. “Oh, you would, Sakurai. You would, soon. And when that happens, I’ll make sure you’ll remember it. I’ll make sure you won’t forget it for as long as you live, or at least until the day I kill you. It’s going to be good, and you’re going to regret every minute of it, hating yourself while we’re at it because I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll be wishing you’re doing it with someone else instead of a lycan, doing it with the kind you hate. But you’re not, because you want it with me. And I’m going to give it to you. Over, and over, and over again.”  
  
Sho pushes the lycan off, if only so he won’t give himself away so easily. But he’s halfway there, he could feel it, trembling as he puts a restraining hand against the lycan’s muscled chest just to be safe.  
  
“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, lycan, but there’s no way I’m letting your filthy paws near me so, you could forget all about it. We both hate each other; you said it already - I hate your kind so much that just the thought of fucking one makes my skin crawl.”  
  
The lycan chuckles and presses closer, ignoring the way he’s keeping a careful distance between them.  
  
“But the thought of fucking _me_ makes you hard,” the lycan insists with a broad grin. “That’s the difference.”  
  
“Look at you gloat,” he grits, “It’s totally disgusting. And the answer is no, so keep your dirty paws off me. I mean it, lycan.”  
  
“You’re going to give it to me soon, vampire. It’s just a matter of time.”  
  
“Maybe in your dreams, dog.”  
  
The lycan chuckles and steps away, but not after smoothing a fingertip across his jaw tenderly, making him shiver in combined embarrassment and anticipation.  
  
“We’ll see about that, Sakurai.”  
  
  
+  
  
The Sentinel’s reaction floors him, and for the life of him, Nino feels entirely unworthy of being here, as he holds the Sentinel close, rocking them both as the angel trembles against him. The angel’s anguish and pain are so palpable he could literally taste it, and Nino wraps his arms around the Sentinel, tight, pressing his lips against the crown of the angel’s head hoping he could ease the angel’s pain.  
  
He can’t, but at least he wants to try. He knows it might not enough, but he wants to be here for Ohno, let him know he’s not going anywhere.  
  
“Oh-chan,” he whispers, kissing the angel’s temple, his hair, his brow, his eyes; he’s running out of things to say, and even the ones in his head don’t make sense anymore. “Satoshi, please, talk to _me_.” He begs, rocking Ohno, his heart breaking at the way this brave, indispensable creature is reduced to this tiny, vulnerable man, sobbing wordlessly against Nino’s chest.  
  
Is it his fault, he wonders, and maybe, it is. The angel’s been through a lot ever since they met, after all, and none of those have been easy. The love of his life was gone for good because of him and he guesses things like that normally takes a toll on people one way or another.  
  
Being an angel obviously doesn’t exempt Ohno from the blunt realities of it all, apparently.  
  
He puts a finger under Ohno’s chin and softly lifts Ohno’s face so he could look at the angel closely. Ohno whines but doesn’t budge, lets Nino direct him where he wants him even though he keeps his eyes tightly shut as Nino looks him over, touches his face.  
  
“Is it me, _my_ love?” he whispers, and the uncertainty is enough to kill him. Ohno obviously senses it that he’s immediately opening his eyes and pulling him in, kissing him softly and not stopping until he’s kissing Ohno back.  
  
“No, no, why would you even think that?” says Ohno, with all the love Nino knows the angel has for him. “This pain – this has nothing to do with you, Kazu, I promise.”  
  
He shakes his head. “But I –“  
  
Ohno stops him with a finger to his lips. “You’re still thinking I preferred it better if she lived? To take your place? Oh, Kazu, when would you believe me when I say you’re the one I need and not her? You’re all I need to live, Nino, and no one else. I love you so much that it’s killing me to think that you’re doubting me.” Ohno says.  
  
He looks down and away, and Ohno lets him. “I believe you, but it’s hard, when you act like this and I can’t – I don’t know what is happening. You’re the strongest angel I know, and seeing you break down like this,” he pauses, biting his lips as he reaches up to caress Ohno’s face. “It’s killing me, too, Oh-chan. Please don’t do this to me. Don’t shut me off, I can’t stand it.”  
  
“Oh, _love_ ,” Ohno exhales, cupping his face in Ohno’s hands and kissing him, just quickly this time before he pulls away. They’re still pressed close when Ohno mutters, “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just – I received the news that Aiba-chan is _dead_.”  
  
He stills in surprise. “What?”  
  
Ohno pulls him close. “Your – Sakurai Sho’s best friend and second, Aiba, is dead. Jun-kun came over to tell me.”  
  
“Oh God,” he exclaims, feeling lost. He honestly doesn’t know why he suddenly feels like he lost someone too, even though he has no idea why. There are memories involving the taller vampire he knows aren’t his, but that fact is not enough to make him see sense. Obviously, Kazuko had been close to the vampire herself, and by extension, Nino is, too.  
  
“Oh my god, he’s Kazuko’s favorite,” he finds himself muttering, letting himself fall against Ohno’s embrace without resistance. Ohno pulls him closer, and by some twisted turn of events, finds himself being comforted now instead of the other way around. “Shit, what happened? Did you know what happened to him? Was he killed?”  
  
Ohno shakes his head in answer. “We don’t know that yet, but I sent Jun-kun to investigate. I’m hoping he’ll have answers soon.”  
  
“Oh god, I don’t know him personally but Kazuko’s memories tell me he’s a good person. Kind of an airhead. How did this happen?”  
  
“We’ll know soon, I promise.”  
  
He lifts his face and gives Ohno a look. “That’s why you’re sad,” he says, piercing things together. “He was your friend.” It’s a statement, rather than a question and Ohno nods his head in answer.  
  
“Oh, Satoshi, I’m so sorry,”  
  
“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” Ohno says, “things like this happen, but I’m just so glad you’re here with me right now. I – I’ve lost a lot of good friends already, and it’s just – it’s so hard.”  
  
“Shhh, we’ll find out who did this. We will, okay?” he says, letting himself be kissed as Ohno presses closer. The intimacy is what’s going to save them for now, this moment, and Nino is willing to compromise his everything just for it.  
  
For Ohno, he will do it.  
  
He flips their positions over and makes do with his promise.


	3. Ripple

The first order of business was to try and find out what had really transpired the day Aiba was found dead. For the most part, Sho was convinced that the lycans and the Sentinels were involved – they always are, anyway - but once they did their initial investigations, followed by the reports from Matsumoto’s own team of lycans whom he had sent to the site of Aiba’s murder to investigate, he couldn’t help but wonder if somehow, he was wrong.  
  
Matsumoto pointed out the obvious afterwards, thankfully not in front of the lycans that kept eyeing him as if they wanted to stake him to the nearest wall. To be fair, it wasn’t like he could blame them. He’d pretty much feel the same thing if he were them. Matsumoto waved them off, gesturing them to leave. They did without another word, leaving him and the lycan alone.  
  
“Your sense of smell is damn near as good as mine, bloodsucker,” Matsumoto said, sounding pretty much convinced that this particular murder wasn’t done by lycans or even by the angels. There was just no way. “Surely, you smelled that. Those weren’t just Aiba-san’s blood, as I’m sure you’ve already noticed.”  
  
Sho shook his head, hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. He honestly didn’t know what else to think, but the evidence sure was clear. It couldn’t have been done by lycans as they were made to believe.  
  
“It’s obviously a setup,” Matsumoto commented afterward, as if he had to clearly point that out. “It has to be. Otherwise, whoever did this wouldn’t even think of putting that much Sentinel and lycan blood to cover up how little Aiba-san’s own was left in there.”  
  
A part of him knew better than to believe what the lycan was saying, but the evidence alone was enough to convince him otherwise. His own blood pounded hard in his ears in rage, wondering where he should begin the hunt to find who are responsible.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, Sakurai,” Matsumoto then said, and thus effectively breaking him out of his blinding rage. “And believe me, I want the same thing too. To find the people who did this to your second, we need all the help we could get. You need to setup a special team of bloodsuckers to follow this trail, while we’re doing our own investigation. Can you do that?” Sho gave the lycan a look, surprised and equal-parts amused that despite their contracting personalities, he and the lycan sure were thinking along the same lines.  
  
And well, he hoped he could, but he was at this point where he wasn’t sure who to trust anymore. Judging with the carnage left on the scene, whoever did this to Aiba wanted to make sure the trail would end there. If it wasn’t for Matsumoto, he wouldn’t even realize this was the case. The vampire who went forward to give the report was certain lycans were involved.  
  
That was obviously not the case here.  
  
“I’d rather do this job myself,” he muttered, turning around so he no longer had to look at the lycan in the face. It was hard enough standing there, at the site of Aiba’s murder smelling all that blood, when he was struggling to keep his hunger at bay as it was. “I want to be the one to find whoever did this to my friend, kill them with my own bare hands to avenge Aiba. I can’t let anyone do this. Aiba would have wanted me to just mourn for him for a time and then move on. But I can’t do that. I just can’t.” He said through gritted teeth.  
  
He felt Matsumoto’s sympathy rolling out of him in waves. It was confusing as much as it was arousing, feeling all that warmth directed at him. Somehow, he doubted it was done out of spite, but he couldn’t really be sure. But then again, he could tell if the lycan was lying, which he was not. The steady beating of his heart told Sho that the lycan meant every word.  
  
Crap, he guessed it was time he found someone to feed on before he ended up taking on the lycan’s offer and regret it for the rest of his days.  
  
“I hear you loud and clear, bloodsucker,” Matsumoto breathed, but the usual jeer marring his tone was missing. “Still, I can’t let you do it alone. I have my orders to assist you in any way I can, and I’m not in the habit of ditching my duties just because a part of me wants to kill you too. We’ll get there someday, but for now, we have a job to do. Agreed?”  
  
He shook his head and chuckled, incredulous and equal-parts amazed at how the lycan seemed to be taking all of this in stride. There was simplicity in the way he regarded things, but Sho was certain that wasn’t all there was to it. The lycan was loyal to a fault, but that loyalty was clearly not for Sho.  
  
Matsumoto made that very clear from the beginning, as was his desire to kill Sho.  
  
Somehow, putting their mutual desire to fuck each other being thrown into the mix certainly didn’t help.  
  
“Well, it’s not like you’ll do what I say if I tell you to bugger off,” he mused, meeting the lycan’s eyes. “And let’s just be clear about one thing; I didn’t ask for your help, but I’m not saying I don’t appreciate you being here. You said it yourself; I need all the help I could get to get to the bottom of things, and to find Aiba’s killers, but I don’t trust that many vampires working for me to do the job either. Who knows, maybe vampires are involved in this too. Obviously, I can’t ask other lycans to help me, or march over to the Sentinels and ask for theirs, though technically, that was the same thing since Ohno decided it was better to send you instead. But there are things I have to do by myself, okay? Surely, you know what I’m talking about.” He said, eyeing the lycan wryly and debating the merits of simply giving in to the other’s offer instead of driving another few hours just to get the sustenance he needed.  
  
Matsumoto narrowed his eyes, clearly understanding what Sho was referring to. “I hate to break it to you, Sakurai, but my orders are clear. I am not to let you out of my sight, and that’s exactly what I planned on doing.”  
  
“Well, I have no plans on starving myself just because you’re here,” he snorted, marching out towards the direction of where the car was parked. It was almost dark now; it wouldn’t take him under an hour to get to Hirano’s lair to satisfy his hunger. If he was lucky, he might find someone suitable enough to fuck, too, while he was there.  
  
He only managed a couple of steps forward before the lycan’s hand grabbed him around the elbow and pulled him back. Sho snarled, baring his fangs; the lycan barely even flinched.  
  
“Easy, bloodsucker,” Matsumoto said, more like whispered, his warm breath caressing Sho’s face in a way that was almost absurd. But that didn’t explain why he could feel his dick hardening at the closeness, or why he hadn’t yet shook the lycan off to free himself from his grip. Right then and there, a sound escaped the lycan’s throat, a resounding growl that made the hairs at the back of Sho’s neck stand on end, knew he had to be cautious.  
  
When he lifted his head, he realized the lycan was snarling, eyes bright red looking Sho over. He realized that in his desire to flee, to retaliate, he’d unwillingly woken the beast. Looking at Matsumoto now, at the way his fingers trembled around their grip on Sho’s arm, Sho knew Matsumoto was struggling to keep the beast at bay.  
  
“Stay still,” Matsumoto gritted, breathe coming in ragged huffs. Sho stayed dutifully still, his unbeating heart trembling at the unexpected closeness. “Just – Just stay there, okay? I have it under control, I swear. Just –“  
  
“I know,” he breathed, nodding in understanding. He was a predator himself, so he knew exactly how it felt to have to chase his prey in a way that would be enjoyable. But this was different; vampires don’t desire the way the lycans do, and despite their mutual animosity standing in the way, he knew the beast wanted him just as much as the man did.  
  
“God, I am going to regret this,” Matsumoto hissed, before his lips touched the base of Sho’s neck, inhaling deeply. Sho gasped, sharp and sudden, his hands balling into fists when the lycan repeated the action two more times. Then without another word, Matsumoto’s mouth drifted further, his lips leaving trail of heat on its wake, as he mapped Sho’s skin with eagerness he hadn’t shown earlier.  
  
Soon, there were fingers dipping underneath his shirt from behind, fingertips tracing up his back and settling there.  
  
“Get your dirty hands off me, dog,” he wheezed, but stayed rooted where he was. Matsumoto chuckled and slowly withdrew his hands, but his mouth stayed where it was, licking wetly on a spot beneath his clavicle and driving him mad with want.  
  
“Hands off, I get it,” Matsumoto murmured, and dipped his head low before Sho could form another verbal protest. Those lips migrated to one of his nipples and bit him through his shirt without preamble, and a whining sound escaped the back of Sho’s throat before he could even stop it. He opened his mouth to say something, but the lycan beat him to it, stepping backward just far enough to look him in the eye and said, “Undo the buttons yourself, then, since you don’t want me to do it. Let me see you, Sakurai.”  
  
Sho felt inclined to say something rude in return, but the way Matsumoto regarded him with that look of pure yearning turned him on in a way he hadn’t experienced before. His fingers moved on their own accord, shaking as they worked to undo the buttons of his dress shirt while the lycan watched.  
  
Once done, Matsumoto growled, the sound raw with need. His eyes raked Sho’s body with hunger that made Sho’s stomach coil in anticipation.  
  
Matsumoto took a step forward but kept his hands behind himself, dipped his head and circled the tip of one of Sho’s nipples, sucking hungrily. Sho moaned, unable to help himself any longer. He was breathing harshly by the time Matsumoto took his attention to the other nipple, while Sho’s hand drifted down to squeeze himself through his pants.  
  
Matsumoto pulled away and watched the way Sho rolled his palm over the bulge his dick made through his pants and smirked. He dropped to the ground unceremoniously, and then nosing Sho’s dick through the fabric while Sho watched.  
  
Matsumoto lifted his head and offered him a wicked grin. “Take yourself out, Sakurai,” the lycan muttered, licking his lips. “Take it out and feed it to me. You know you want to.” He said.  
  
Sho willed his fingers not to shake but they still did, as he unzipped his pants and drew his cock out there in the open, watching in awe as Matsumoto’s mouth opened eagerly to swallow him down.


	4. Right where you belong

The darkness obscuring them from view only served to make Jun bolder, braver, as his mouth worked around the vampire’s cock, moaning appreciatively at the way Sakurai took himself in hand and guided his throbbing hard-on into Jun’s willing mouth. Jun hadn’t moved his hands in respect to Sakurai’s request for him to keep his hands to himself despite the need gnawing at him, but the easy way Sakurai’s dick would slip in and out of Jun’s mouth even without the help of Jun’s own hands told him Sakurai was doing a better job at it.  
  
A stuttered moan rumbled out of Sakurai’s throat at the same time Jun rolled his tongue across the slit of the vampire’s dick, the taste of his arousal stronger, palpable. Jun’s own need thrummed in between his legs, buzzing hard in his ears and sizzling hotly under his skin that it was difficult to ignore it.  
  
“Fuck, how are you even – ah, shit,” Sakurai muttered, a broken litany of half-praises that set Jun’s blood on fire. He was this close from gripping Sakurai’s legs and throwing him to the ground, pound him till the morning, but he knew better. He couldn’t be so reckless and expect the vampire to give in to him so completely, not now, not yet, even though that’s exactly what he and the beast were craving for.  
  
There were fingers sliding through his hair and tugging almost roughly as he swallowed around his mouthful, feeling the vampire’s hips jerking in counter to the motion of his lips sliding down the base of the bloodsucker’s cock. Jun took it in stride, despite the way the beast roared at him to hurry things along, urging him to topple the vampire over and ride him before Sakurai realized what was happening.  
  
Somehow, it was a testament to how different he was among the rest of his kind because even now, despite the almost blinding need to give in to the beast’s not-so-subtle goading, he was able to keep the urge at bay. It would happen soon, he told the beast, hollowing his cheeks around the vampire’s length pulsing in his mouth to make the vampire groan.  
  
A movement in the shadows prompted him to pull away; he was up on his feet and was tugging Sakurai behind him with a growl before the vampire even realized what had happened. He could still taste the vampire’s arousal lingering in his mouth as his eyes scanned the dark, could very well hear the vampire’s ragged breathing behind him as well as the tell-tale sounds of zipper being pulled up.  
  
“Ease up, lycan,” the vampire muttered behind him, voice laden with amusement and something else, could be frustration from having been rudely interrupted, but Jun was too busy pinpointing the figure moving in the dark while also willing his own erection down to even pay attention to it.  
  
“There’s a vampire near us,” he growled, his eyes glowing preternaturally in the dark. “Standing by the car. Wait here.”  
  
“I know,” the vampire had the gall to sigh, before shoving him out of the way. Jun growled once again, side-stepping the vampire trying to overtake him and gesturing for Sakurai to stay still. He could very well see the eye-roll despite the darkness, could still smell Sakurai’s arousal lingering in the air as Sakurai crossed his arms over his chest and stood still, obviously to indulge him. Jun felt inclined to quickly chase whoever was there away, so he could finish what he started.  
  
“Because he’s here for me. It’s Ueda-kun. I told him to come pick me up. We need to go somewhere,” Sakurai said, shaking his head and adding, like an afterthought, “And you’re overreacting, if in case you haven’t noticed it, lycan.”  
  
“Ueda?” he frowned; he hadn’t heard that name before. Sure, he hadn’t been formally introduced to every bloodsucker working for the vampire leader, but he made it a point to remember the names of those who’d been in close contact with Sakurai, just in case.  
  
“Yes. He took over Aiba’s position when he died.” Sakurai explained. “As I said, he’s here to pick me up.”  
  
To be honest, Jun wasn’t sure how the vampire ranks work – he’d been working for the Sentinels for so long and was honestly not the least bit interested with how the vampire hierarchy functioned in general, only how he would kill them if he had to – but he guessed he would have to learn to pay attention now.  
  
He let that thought go in favor of putting the more pressing matter on the table, namely, Sakurai saying he was off some place with his fellow bloodsucker. He could feel the skin at the back of his neck sizzled with renewed rage, half-hoping Sakurai didn’t mean they’re off hunting. Jun could not allow that. Not on his watch. Not even when he vowed to keep Sakurai safe. Jun would kill the vampire first if he as much as think of sucking an innocent person dry.  
  
Jun copied Sakurai’s stance and nodded towards the general direction of the other vampire hiding in shadows.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Sakurai’s stance changed, and the air around him was charged with something Jun couldn’t exactly pinpoint.  
  
“That’s none of your business, lycan,” Sakurai said, stepping backward. “I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe? You can go home tonight. Our work here is done, obviously.”  
  
“It’s done when I say it is, bloodsucker,” he countered, snarling. The beast in him was snarling in turn, and for all the good it might not do him, he swore he was this close from allowing it to take over. He held it in, just in case. “Now, I’ll ask you again. Where are you going?”  
  
Sakurai’s jaw twitched; Jun saw it and was honestly enticed with the idea of running his teeth over it, bite down on that lovely skin and mark it his.  
  
“To Hirano’s lair, the Kings, surely you don’t know where that is,” Sakurai grumbled, sighed, as if he was so tired of arguing. Jun could still smell the desire simmering just beneath the surface, but it was clear that the vampire was struggling with something else.  
  
Maybe he could do something about the other one, later. But for now… “That’s the club in the Hakicho district, right?” he asked.  
  
“W-What – How did you know?” Sakurai stuttered, shocked.  
  
Jun gestured forward, grinning smugly. “I’ve hunted there before, that’s why. Now, come on. I’ll drive you there. Let your bloodsucker guard follow us, if he wants to, but I’m not letting you go there without me. Not a chance.”  
  
  
+  
  
“Oh-chan, where exactly are we going?” Nino asked from the passenger’s seat; his confusion was palpable in their proximity, and Ohno had to reach over to clasp their hands together to calm Nino. Nino visibly relaxed, tearing his gaze away from watching Ohno’s face to watch the road instead, past buildings and sidewalks filled with people, letting Ohno read his silence as he squeezed their fingers together.  
  
“To _Taezo_. We’re meeting with Jun-kun tomorrow morning,” he answered.  
  
Nino nodded. “But it’s only after eight. Does that mean we’re staying the night there?” Nino asked.  
  
“Yes, I’ve already booked a hotel for us,” he told Nino, squeezing Nino’s hand again. “I was actually planning on driving us there early tomorrow, but I thought we could take this chance to be alone, for once. I know you’re not completely at ease in the house with all the other Sentinels in there too.”  
  
Usually, he had someone – a lycan, most of the time – to drive him places, but he figured he should just do it himself this time. He wanted to be alone with Nino, too, and he couldn’t do that if there was a Sentinel or a lycan with them in the car.  
  
“Your Sentinels could be rather intimidating,” Nino hummed, shrugging. “But I’m doing my best to stand my ground. It’s obvious that some of them don’t want me there.” Nino said; there was no hint of malice in his voice, and Ohno could tell Nino was pondering over the fact more than he’d dared to admit.  
  
Of course, Ohno noticed it too. But he was certain that his Sentinels were simply wary of Nino’s existence, most of them weren’t exactly sure how to treat Ohno’s vampire mate so they tended to avoid him instead, even though it was obvious that they’re observing Nino closely. He got why that would trouble Nino in turn, because Nino wasn’t used to the attention he was otherwise getting, despite the fact that he was clearly trying to be unnoticeable.  
  
“It’s not like they don’t like you, Nino, okay? They’re just, well… they just don’t know how to interact with you.”  
  
Nino’s mouth twitched in a half-smile. “You mean to say they’re not sure whether they should kill me or keep me as a pet, Oh-chan,” Nino said, “Don’t deny that now. I notice it, too, okay?”  
  
Ohno chuckled, letting Nino’s hand go so he could reach up to touch Nino’s cheek, before settling his hand against the nape of Nino’s neck and keeping it there. He missed hearing the sound of Nino’s pulse beating beneath that lovely skin, but not so much when he was beyond thankful to be given something more. This Nino was stronger than the human one, his immortal body now a perfect match with Ohno’s own.  
  
“They’ll come around,” he told Nino, meaning it with all of his heart. “Maybe not now, but soon. Trust me, in time, they’ll get used to having you around. They have to, considering the fact that I intend to keep you with me forever.” He added.  
  
Nino chuckled and very subtly leaned into his touch, but he felt it just the same; he wouldn’t ever stop being grateful for the way Nino came into his life, for Nino staying with him. He knew it hadn’t been easy, but they’re both learning, him, most especially, because of Nino.  
  
“You’re lucky I love you, Sentinel,” Nino muttered, and Ohno was sure he was trying to act put off but he didn’t sound like it; he grinned, just because he couldn’t help it. “Otherwise, I’m running off the first chance I get. I hope you know that I didn’t sign up for this.”  
  
“No, you didn’t,” he agreed, thumbing the underside of Nino’s jaw for emphasis, smiling despite himself. “But you’re here anyway, and I’m glad for that. And for the record,” he said, turning sideways to face Nino and quickly tugging Nino to him for a kiss. Nino squeaked, in surprise, but otherwise let him.  
  
“It’s not about luck,” he said, as he took his eyes back to the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other was once again cradling Nino’s hand in his. “I’d like to think that its fate that brought you to me. It could be anyone else this time around, the body Kazuko could have occupied when she returned, but she picked you, of all people. She had no intention of giving up her soul, or the body she occupied when she came back, never once during the many lifetimes I spent finding her, but she knew she wouldn’t have won over you. Not this time. She knew she’d lost the moment she realized I love you more than I have ever loved her. She knew I’d have chosen you already, from the moment I saw you looking back at me then, at the airport.”  
  
He didn’t expect an answer, and Nino didn’t give him one, but the way Nino moved closer to drop a soft, chaste kiss to the side of his lips told him so much more.


	5. Prey

Sho spent the entirety of the one and a half hour ride to the Kings gritting his teeth and trying not to palm himself through his pants. Obviously, it was all that stupid lycan’s fault.  
  
It wasn’t enough that the animal had kept glancing his way while he was driving, he also didn’t care that Sho could smell his goddamn arousal from miles away. The close proximity didn’t help either; in fact, it only made things worse, especially for Sho, who’d been trying to swallow his hunger down, for blood and for an orgasm, given the deliberate way Matsumoto was teasing him with both.  
  
He’d tried his best to ignore it all, growled in combined frustration and anger as he rolled the car window down, hoping the outside air would help ease his suffering. It helped, but just barely, given the way he couldn’t keep the memory of Matsumoto’s mouth around his cock out of his fucking mind. The feel of that perfect lips closing around the slick head of him, the sight of his dick - hard and throbbing to the point of pain as it slipped all the way inside Matsumoto’s willing throat. He wanted to hate himself for even allowing it, but that didn’t erase the fact that he’d allowed it to happen either.  
  
It should honestly repulse him – the way he’d almost willingly given the lycan permission to move close, closer than he wouldn’t ever allow in normal circumstances – yes, but he knew that that wasn’t all there was to it. He’d allowed it to happen because the attraction this time around, between the two of them, was so strong he could barely think past it, especially when the lycan was around.  
  
Fuck, he was so screwed.  
  
They were almost at Hirano’s lair when Matsumoto decided he was curious enough to ask why they were going there. Sho found himself rolling his eyes in answer.  
  
“You’re seriously asking me that?” he asked, chuckling. “I mean, isn’t it obvious already?”  
  
Matsumoto briefly threw him a glance, his mouth quirking in a way that made things in Sho’s stomach tight. Fuck it all, Sho cursed under his breath, forcing his eyes away from Matsumoto’s face; why did the lycan have to look so goddamn perfect all the damn time? Sho thought it was unreal, for an animal to look this good, this hot, when he shouldn’t be.  
  
Seriously, he was inexplicably and rightfully fucked.  
  
“You can either answer me properly, Sakurai, or I’m pulling over to ask your vampire guard while he bled on the asphalt, your choice,” the lycan growled, obviously uncaring if he was pushing the vampire leader around. He didn’t even look like he cared about that either.  
  
Sho bit the inside of his cheeks and gave the lycan a look. “Didn’t you say you’ve hunted there before? Is this you trying to act all dumb or what?”  
  
“This is me trying to convince myself you’re going there to talk to the owner and not because of something else,”  
  
Sho shrugged. “That’s your problem, then.”  
  
The car skidded to a stop. The movement almost threw Sho over, baring his fangs the moment he recovered himself. Matsumoto, on the other hand, simply arched his brow at him.  
  
Sho felt his frustration tripled. He gritted his teeth and reached over to unlock the passenger’s side door, only vaguely surprised that it didn’t budge.  
  
“Unlock the door or I’m breaking it,” he hissed.  
  
Matsumoto kept looking. “Tell me you’re not going there to feed on innocent people first,”  
  
Sho wondered where he was getting his patience from, because he was normally not this indulgent. He was so mad, but somehow, he still couldn’t let it all out despite the fact that he was already imagining breaking the lycan’s neck with his bare hands.  
  
He breathed through his nose and very pointedly smirked at Matsumoto.  
  
“I’m not sure what you mean about innocent people, because I’m fairly certain nothing of that sort goes there, knowing exactly what that place is, but fine, yes. I’m going there to eat, to feed, obviously because I need it to survive, just like you hypocrites need food to live,”  
  
The flash of anger in Matsumoto’s eyes was both alluring and amusing, and Sho held his breath as the lycan surged forward towards him, only stopping when their faces were barely inches apart.  
  
“Not under my watch, bloodsucker,” Matsumoto hissed.  
  
Sho felt his entire body shook with anger and adrenaline. He was smirking still when he inched closer, inhaling the lycan’s breath and murmuring, “Well, go ahead and stop me, dog.” at the same time he was pushing the car door off and jumping out of the car before the lycan could stop him.  
  
\---  
  
Jun didn’t slow down when he drove the car inside the property, pissed off and equal-parts amused. Mostly at himself for even considering leaving the car there in the middle of the road to chase the fleeing vampire, and only barely stopping himself at the last minute as he watched the vampire ran off.  
  
The compound was just as Jun remembered it, the surrounding area looking like a typical industrial warehouse like any other. Months ago, he’d been here with Ohno and a few of his sentinels for a routine check, after Ohno had received a report about a group of rogue vampires gathering there.  
  
Obviously, he was here now for a completely different reason.  
  
He took his time walking, surveying the surrounding vicinity with a grace of someone who was aching to engage in a fight. He was wishing for it, really, openly inviting it even if only to work that frustration out of his system.  
  
Surprisingly, no one dared.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he walked the rest of the way to the entrance, squinting at the quite impressive number of buff-looking vampires lining the front metal door. He grinned at the prospect of getting into an unexpected workout against those bloodsuckers, only to be thoroughly disappointed when one of them, the tallest one of the bunch, had cleared the way for Jun.  
  
“Ease up, guys. He’s Sakurai-san’s guest. Let him through,”  
  
That was unexpected, and it somehow pissed Jun off more than he already were to begin with. He took a step forward and sized the one who did the same thing to look him over, felt the way the beast in him roared in answer.  
  
“What do you think he is? Sakurai-san’s meal?” said the guy.  
  
Jun punched him square in the face, watching him stumble right against the concrete wall before he even realized what happened.  
  
Six vampires circled him like vulture the moment after.  
  
Jun grinned, halfway allowing the beast to resurface when a shout from roof stopped him. It also prompted the vampires to step away, bristling as Jun snarled at them one after the other.  
  
“Hey, leave him alone! Sakurai-san will have your heads if you touch him!”  
  
Jun raised his head and gave the vampire issuing the memorandum the middle finger. He didn’t need him, or Sakurai for that matter, to pave the way for him. He could do that easily without their help.  
  
“No shit. Tell your leader I’ll rip these bloodsuckers’ heads off before they even get to me,”  
  
“Sure, lycan. Are you coming inside or what?”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
\---  
  
Inside, the presence of so many vampires made the hairs at the back of Jun’s head stand on end, his instinct kicking in before he could even properly mind himself. He could feel the beast’s desire to take over, but Jun did his best to pacify him enough to make him back down without forcing it.  
  
He’d quicken his footsteps when he’d allowed into another door, growling under his breath the moment he was assaulted with the scent of fresh blood as well as the almost dizzying scent of sweat and sex. The place was being drowned out with the ear-splitting noise of rock music, but it still wasn’t enough to cover the sounds of people and vampires openly fucking there.  
  
He was momentarily distracted with the sight when a familiar scent caught his attention, gaze zeroing on Sakurai circling a possible meal a couple of tables over, the darkness obscuring him from view.  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough for Jun not to immediately caught sight of him.  
  
Jun roared the second he saw the vampire leader pounced. The sound rendered the whole place silent for all of three seconds before everyone in the room started cheering, taking their attentions back to what they were doing before Jun commanded their attention to him. Sakurai, on the other hand, looked almost – caught; his eyes were bright and there was this curious gleam behind them that Jun could see even from the relative distance.  
  
“Mine,” he growled, surprising himself when the word slipped out of his mouth. The beast, however, wasn’t. Jun could feel him smirking from where he’d hidden himself, practically radiating of raw hunger and possessiveness despite his silence.  
  
And as Jun leaped through the mass of bodies on the dance floor, excitement and arousal pumping through his veins, he wondered if it meant that the beast had always known this the moment they’ve laid eyes on Sakurai.  
  
\----  
Sho felt more than heard the lycan’s presence but he tried to ignore it in favor of putting his hands around his meal’s biceps, stomach growling in hunger. He could feel the man’s blood pumping under his fingertips, his need to feed and fuck mingling in the span of a few seconds as his fangs descend.  
  
He leaned forward and didn’t realized he was kissing air until he saw the man flying across the room and against the opposite wall, the lycan materializing next to them and kicking Sho’s meal out of the way before he could even take a quick bite out of him.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” he screamed, watching his meal scrambling on his feet. There was blood oozing from his temple, down his face. Sho’s stomach grumbled yet again as he stepped forward, only to be stopped by Matsumoto’s hand grabbing him around the elbow.  
  
“You’re not feeding on that…that thing,” the lycan hissed.  
  
“He’s not a vampire, if that’s what you’re concerned about!”  
  
“All the more reason not to feed on him,” the lycan countered, wincing at the sight of the man as two vampires hauled him up on his feet and into the nearest exit.  
  
Sho shoved him. “Are you kidding me? I’m starving! I need to feed or else –“  
  
“Well, drink from me then!” Matsumoto countered, the defiance in his voice didn’t exactly mirrored the look on his face. Sho could see the struggle in the man as much as he felt it vibrating across his skin.  
  
Sho stopped thinking altogether and grabbed the lycan’s hand, pulled him across the crowded floor and straight into a door.  



	6. Lost

Jun stumbled onto a bed the next instant, feeling the mattress dip under his weight the moment he settled across it on his back. The sound of the door closing and the lock clicking into place prompted him to sit, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness to follow the vampire’s movements.  
  
He spotted Sakurai near the foot of the bed, chest heaving, eyes locked on Jun on the bed. He looked like he was trying to talk himself out of committing the biggest mistake of his life by getting in on with a lycan, but was miserably failing.  
  
To be fair, Jun wanted to tell him he wasn’t the only one.  
  
Jun knew this was a bad idea even from the start, but it wasn’t like the beast had no part in it. He’d told himself (and the vampire, too) on so many occasions that he wouldn’t be led around by his dick, that he wouldn’t ever allow their mutual lust for each other be a problem, but he knew he was just kidding himself.  
  
He knew this was quickly heading towards the complicated land the moment he agreed to stick around the vampire to follow Ohno’s request, and it made worse by the fact that they wanted each other so badly that it was hard to resist the temptation despite the fact that they also hated each other’s guts to want to kill each other the very first chance they got.  
  
It obviously snowballed into something else now, and how could it not when Jun would normally think of killing himself first before considering doing something as ridiculous as this? Offering himself as a meal, just because he couldn’t stand the thought of those perfect lips touching someone else’s skin?  
  
What the fuck was wrong with him really?  
  
“I thought you’re starving,” he said, drily, tracking the vampire’s figure in the dark. Even the darkness wasn’t enough to hide the way Sakurai was eyeing him like he’s gone crazy, his pupils blown wide with hunger. With want. And Jun could feel the beast’s and his own hunger simmering in counter, the beast’s desire to be let out so he could take over.  
  
Shit. “Well, I’ve offered myself already. I’m not going down on my knees and beg you to bite me,” he said.  
  
Sakurai still didn’t say anything. The silence was honestly grating on Jun’s nerves. He sat up on the bed and looked the vampire over, willing his own desire away despite the difficulty.  
  
“Hey, Bloodsucker, have you gone deaf? Seriously, you’re fucking annoying me already. Come here and – ah, fuck!” Jun yelled, surprised, words completely forgotten the second Sakurai jumped on him, landing on a heap above him and baring his teeth at Jun, his vampire eyes black as night.  
  
\--  
  
The sound of blood pumping through the lycan’s veins and his heart thundering loudly in his ribcage only fueled Sho’s hunger, making it fierce, fiercer than it already was to begin with. He stared down and the predator in him moaned in delight, seeing the lycan gritting his teeth underneath him, his body taut and the expression on his face unhappy.  
  
Understandably so, because just like him, Matsumoto was a predator himself. Somehow, he could understand the lycan’s quiet rage – their kind have never gotten along very well for millennia, and knowing that he would be another predator’s waiting meal was enough to enrage the man, and the beast within him.  
  
And he didn’t claim to get what Matsumoto was thinking, offering himself in lieu of Sho feeding on someone else. He knew the drill, of course, of course, he’d been doing this for practically ever, and the lycan coming along thinking he was helping Sho had only made things worse. He was fucking things up even more, and Sho was not amused.  
  
He pushed the lycan firmly on the bed by his shoulders as he sat on Matsumoto quite literally. He wasn’t big, but he wasn’t tiny either, but Matsumoto didn’t seem to mind the uncomfortable weight pinning his body down on the bed. This enraged Sho for some reason, chest heaving as he leaned down to sniff the lycan’s cheek.  
  
Matsumoto shifted slightly under him, turning his face away, breathing hard. Sho smirked and switched tactics, sitting primly atop Matsumoto and catching both his arms above his head. In seconds, he got the lycan’s hands cuffed on either side of the bed – he was most certain Matsumoto didn’t notice the presence of those there in the first place – before he was quickly jumping off Matsumoto to cuff his legs, too.  
  
Matsumoto realized this a second too late, and his answering roar was deafening. But Sho didn’t care, not anymore. He was pushing the lycan back to the bed and positioning himself in between the lycan’s legs, fingers quickly worked on unbuttoning Matsumoto’s fly and taking his dick out in the same hurried movement.  
  
“Sakurai! Take these off me! Take these off me, you asshole! Let me go, goddamn you, let me go!”  
  
“No,” he murmured, lost in the feel of the lycan’s hard cock throbbing in his hands and the scent of his skin. Sho’s stomach churned in hunger, but his desire for something else was distracting enough as it was. He dipped his head and nuzzled the lycan’s hard on, the smell was intoxicating as much as it was making Sho’s hunger grow. Matsumoto thrashed on the bed, and the force of the movement almost threw Sho off, but he quickly recovered.  
  
“Stop. Moving,” he gritted, holding the base of the lycan’s dick firmly in one hand as he settled across the lycan’s legs. Then without a word, he took the lycan in, just a quick taste, and felt more than heard the lycan scream in answer. He pulled away just as quickly, and then turned his attention elsewhere, to the spot above Matsumoto’s thighs, and bit him.  
  
The lush taste of fresh blood felt like a goddamn hammer to the head – shocking and intoxicating – and Sho needed more, wanted it more than his very next breath. He ducked, licked the wound clean and stayed for more, sucking, moaning around his mouthful.  
  
“Damn, fuck! Get your bloodsucking mouth off me, you bastard! Sakurai, let go of me! Don’t fucking tie me up like a beast! Get these off me!”  
  
He shook his head and licked the wound close, before going back to lick the head of the lycan’s dick. The heady combination of blood and arousal lingered in his mouth, and he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t.  
  
“I can’t,” he murmured, working his hand around the lycan’s dick, jacking him off and swirling his tongue across the leaking head. Sho dipped his head in another spot, dug his teeth and tearing open a new wound, licking the blood oozing from it and anticipating more. Matsumoto was so hard now, throbbing in between Sho’s eager lips and fingers, close to coming, and his stomach clenched at the thought of tasting both.  
  
“Not like this, you bastard!” Matsumoto screamed, but Sho was too damn hungry, and way too scared to allow the lycan the luxury to break him down the way he was clearly too eager to from the moment they met. Sho knew he had to be strong; he couldn’t let his desire for the lycan weaken him, not like this, not in any way.  
  
“This is the only way I can take this from you. The only way I can have you.” he murmured, more to himself than the lycan, as he once again dipped his head and sucked the lycan’s dick.  
  
Matsumoto growled, loud and fierce, followed by the sounds of metal breaking. That was the last Sho heard before he found himself on his back on the floor, Matsumoto mounting him, eyes bright and snarling like a wounded animal.  
  
\--  
  
The beast within him was furious, but there was no denying the fact that he was, too. The feel of those cuffs against his skin, and coupled with the vampire’s weight restraining him to the bed almost made him consider releasing the beast, but he held on. He didn’t need the beast’s strength to free himself, or even to throw Sakurai off him, and that was exactly what he did.  
  
Still, it didn’t explain why, instead of bashing the vampire’s skull into the floor once he was free to do so, he was holding the vampire carefully instead, mounting him but still making sure he wasn’t crushing the bloodsucker with his weight. It also didn’t explain why his dick was still painfully hard, still aching to be touched, when it shouldn’t be.  
  
The audacity of it all would have been enough to make him want to kill the vampire without question, but somehow, he couldn’t.  
  
Somehow, the reality of it was even worse.  
  
His hand caught the vampire’s face, cupping it firmly and turning it upward so he could look at Sakurai properly. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and it didn’t help that despite the rage rocking him from the inside, the desire to take Sakurai was equal-parts strong that he could barely breathe through it.  
  
“You think you can do that to me, huh? You think you can tie me up and get me down, as you drink from me? You’re mistaken, bloodsucker,”  
  
“Please,” Sakurai pleaded, shaking under Jun’s weight, and the transition was driving Jun batshit crazy. “Please, I need it. I need it. Let me…please let me –“  
  
He shook the vampire violently, trembled when he felt Sakurai’s hand on his leg, working its way up his thigh. His dick twitched yet again, but the memory of what he had to endure earlier made him stop.  
  
“Now, you’re begging? I could deny you this now, you realize? I could, and you wouldn’t be able to fucking do anything about it! You didn’t have to tie me up, you bastard! You were taking away my right to give what’s mine! You want my blood, Sakurai? You want my dick? Then let me give it to you freely! Don’t you fucking tie me up and steal it away from me, damn you!” he shouted, only vaguely wondering why no one had yet to break that door to stop him as he stooped low, one hand around his dick and shoving it into the vampire’s mouth roughly.


	7. Compromise

Sho moaned, his arousal overpowering his shame as he parted his lips wide enough to accommodate the lycan’s throbbing length. The look on the lycan’s face when Sho swallowed around his mouthful was surprising as it was overwhelming, as he shut his eyes and let his instincts take over.  
  
“Fuck,” Matsumoto cursed, tone dripping with want that the sound of it would have made Sho scoff if not for the fact that he was busy and his mouth was otherwise occupied.  
  
“Jesus, how are you even -” Matsumoto stuttered, obviously forgetting his earlier complaints as Sho worked his mouth around the lycan’s dick. He could feel it pulsating in his mouth, and the now-familiar taste of precum making Sho hum in combined hunger and delight.  
  
He twisted against the lycan’s grip, his stomach clenching with need for the beast’s unique taste. Using more of his tongue to drive the lycan crazy was something he didn’t think he would have considered before, but he was obviously so out of it now to even stop.  
  
“Ah, shit... _fuck_ , Sakurai, you’re gonna make me come,” Matsumoto gritted, jerking his hips forward that the action sent him deeper that Sho was certain the head of the lycan’s dick just touched the back of his throat. He moaned in answer, arching his neck and clenching his cheek in the same movement, and Matsumoto’s answering growl had him clawing his fingers across the backs of Matsumoto’s thighs to keep him in place.  
  
“Fuck! Ah, goddamn, I’m gonna -” Matsumoto roared as Sho kept sucking, moaning at the first, rich taste of the lycan’s come flooding his mouth, fingers digging into Matsumoto’s skin hard enough to draw blood.  
  
\--  
  
He was still shaking when it stopped, when he remembered where he was, suspended above the bloodsucker’s body and feeding him his cock. He pulled away with a groan, staring at Sakurai’s mouth that looked red and swollen, as he was still licking the remains of Jun’s come off his dick when he found the brain cells to push away.  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, stumbling backwards and giving himself a few seconds to breathe air back into his lungs before he was leaning down and scooping Sakurai from the floor, hearing his adorable little squeak when Jun picked him up effortlessly. The vampire looked dazed, his eyes shaded with something Jun couldn’t place a finger on, but would bet that it had something to do with the way Jun had taken over earlier.  
  
“You pull that shit again and I swear I’m going to break your neck while your vampires watch,” he grunted, noting the fact that he didn’t even sound the least bit threatening. To his credit, Sakurai remained uncharacteristically quiet, and Jun treated that as an admission that Sakurai knew he was wrong.  
Still, it didn’t change the way Jun felt about the whole thing. It didn’t, however, explain the way he felt as though he had been permanently altered after that rough play, when he had watched Sakurai take all of his cock inside his willing mouth even though he could have fought Jun off just as easily.  
  
The metal cuffs clunk noisily against the bed when he put Sakurai down, stared him down for a moment before he stood back up to remove his shirt and his pants all the way off. The lack of underpants clearly didn’t surprise the vampire anymore; Sakurai obviously noticed it missing from earlier.  
  
The sexual tension was palpable in that small space that he could hear the erratic sounds of his own heartbeat when he discarded his clothes and crossed the short distance between him and Sakurai to join him on the bed.  
  
He cupped the vampire’s jaw, gaze softening at the miserable look on Sakurai’s face. He chuckled despite himself, amused and equal-parts ridiculed at this very unexpected turn of events.  
  
Because despite his earlier complaints, it was obvious that he had resigned himself to this fate, to be another predator’s meal despite the beast outright disagreeing. And to what cost? God knew what he was in this for - a quick tumble in bed with the leader of the vampires just to get their mutual lust of each other out of the way, even though it certainly wouldn’t change the fact that they hated each other and he had vowed to kill Sakurai eventually.  
  
He sighed and tilted Sakurai’s face until they were facing each other.  
  
His pride balked after the fact, but he had to do it. He had to.  
  
“How do you want me?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound as uncertain as he felt as he hesitantly offered his wrist, hoping the vampire would take the hint.  
  
\---  
  
Sho’s first instinct was to sink his fangs through that skin, take what was being given but the gesture only seemed to fuel his annoyance as he twisted around and hissed.  
  
“Come on, I know you’re still hungry,” muttered the lycan as he cupped Sho’s chin lightly.  
  
Sho turned away, ignored the way his stomach clenched painfully in hunger. “Put it away, lycan, I’m not drinking from you so, you can forget about it,”  
  
He could hear the rush of Matsumoto’s blood through his veins, could hear the way he bristled in combined frustration and anger.  
“If you think I’m going to allow you to drink from someone else, Sakurai, you’re clearly mistaken,” Matsumoto gritted. “And don’t say it’s because you don’t find my blood tasty enough. You would have sucked me dry if I wasn’t strong enough to stop you,”  
  
Sho didn’t have to acknowledge that with an answer - they both knew the lycan was right, anyway - the way he’d acted, the way his senses went haywire at the first, rich taste of the lycan’s blood in his mouth, combined with the lycan’s arousal as he sucked Matsumoto’s dick after he’d sampled the lycan’s blood, he was unmistakably addicted to it already.  
  
He turned to look Matsumoto over, and swallowed hard at the sight of the lycan’s naked body on display. His erection, which hadn’t wilted despite the fact that he’d just come moments before in Sho’s mouth, was a testament to the lycan’s virility, and Sho’s hunger doubled the longer he stared the lycan over.  
  
“You can have this, too, but after you’ve eaten,” Matsumoto murmured afterward, his tone changing drastically, obviously because he noticed Sho staring.  
  
“You’re so full of yourself, lycan,” he muttered, but somehow, it lacked it’s supposed bite. Matsumoto said nothing, but Sho spied the way the lycan’s gorgeous mouth twitched slightly in answer, as he reached over once again to offer Sho his wrist.  
  
“Will you quit that already?” he grumbled, batting the lycan’s hand away. “Seriously, the way you’re offering is goddamn insulting,”  
  
To his credit, Matsumoto looked confused. “What?”  
  
Sho pointed at Matsumoto’s offered wrist, frowning. “Offering your wrist to a vampire is an offensive gesture,” he muttered, wondering why he was even bothering explaining. The lycan was an animal; he obviously didn’t know a thing about what Sho was even talking about.  
  
“You don’t do that unless you want to be devoured to death,”  
  
Matsumoto straightened. “Do you want to?” he asked.  
  
Sho turned his gaze away. “We’ve already established the fact that you’re strong enough to stop me if you have to, so, no,” he said. “Please put your clothes back on and leave. I said this before and I’ll say it again now; I’m not drinking from you so you can forget about it,” he added, turning around to face the opposite wall.  
  
He didn’t make it there because then the lycan was turning him back around and holding his head in place to kiss him, tumbling them back on to the bed, the lycan’s body cushioning Sho’s own before Sho could even voice out his protests.  
  
\---  
  
Jun let Sakurai free when Jun felt the sting of the vampire’s bite against his bottom lip. The blood that oozed out of the wound sent the vampire struggling to break free, shaking around Jun’s hold.  
  
Jun sighed and let him go, but not entirely, as he kept an arm around the vampire’s hips while he threw the other over his eyes.  
  
“Let go of me,” Sakurai gritted; Jun could feel the tension in his tone, in the way he was frozen still above Jun. The beast whined as if he wanted nothing but to ease the vampire’s misery the only way the beast knew how.  
  
Jun breathed hard through his nose and told the beast to stand down.  
  
“Not until you’ve eaten,” he repeated, wondering how many times he had to say the same thing until the vampire agreed.  
  
“That’s only going to happen if you leave and I can go back outside to see if that guy I was perusing earlier is still there. Before you came in and decided to break his bones, of course,”  
  
“Not gonna happen,”  
  
A beat, and then the sound of the vampire chuckling came after.  
  
“Seriously, lycan, what’s your deal?” Sakurai asked; he sounded very much confused and Jun would have answered him right away if he knew exactly what to say. And maybe he did know; he simply had no idea how to say it, how to explain the way he was struggling to give names to the emotions the vampire was making him feel, from the first time he laid eyes on him till now.  
  
He shifted to his side, and by doing so, he had to put Sakurai down next to him without letting him go entirely.  
  
“I can’t explain it,” he breathed, opening his eyes so he could look at Sakurai properly. “Not in so many words, but, god, I want to,” he said, pulling Sakurai closer. “What happened earlier...it’s - you shouldn’t have done it. We could have done things differently, if you let me do things my way. But of course, you have to be so goddamn stubborn and fuck things up,”  
  
“I’m not the one who keeps on insisting I feed on you,” Sakurai hissed, “And maybe you’re right, it shouldn’t have gone down that way. I was hungry, and I wasn’t thinking straight. I never should have let you near me,”  
  
Jun huffed at that, pulled Sakurai even closer and wormed a hand around the vampire’s head to keep him in place.  
  
“Too late for that now, bloodsucker,” he said, knew he would be the first to bring this up so they could compromise. “And we both know you need me tonight. My blood and my cock, both you still haven’t gotten much of. Which could be easily remedied if you quit the act and just let it happen,”  
  
Sakurai stared pointedly at him and scoffed, shaking his head. “I don’t know why you’re so keen on keeping me alive when we both know you’d rather kill me. Are you perhaps, considering doing it after we’ve had sex?”  
  
Jun chuckled, wondering how they ended up like this when he swore he almost did kill Sakurai earlier.  
  
“Maybe,” he whispered, “But I’m sure as hell wants to do the killing part when you’re strong enough to fight me till the end. The sex, however, is a completely different matter altogether,” he purred.  
  
“See, this is where we compromise,” he added.  
  
Sakurai shook his head but he did scoot closer in the next moment, head falling over Jun’s shoulder and licking the spot above Jun’s clavicle enticingly.  
  
“Tell the beast to back off and maybe, I’ll reconsider,”  
  
Jun chuckled. “Don’t mind him. He couldn’t do anything to you unless I allowed it,” he said.  
  
Sakurai said nothing, his hand drifting to Jun’s hip and squeezing. That was the only warning Jun got until he felt the sting of Sakurai’s bite against his skin, moaning at the accompanying sensation of Sakurai’s lips sucking the open wound hard.


	8. On this night

They arrived in  _ Taezo _ an hour and a half later, to the hotel Ohno had booked for them in advance in preparation for this surprised trip. Nino didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until they were already there, Ohno waking him up with a gentle hand on his cheek and a soft kiss to his lips.

After that, Ohno had to literally carry him to the elevator up to whichever floor their room was, Nino barely paying attention to any of it as he struggled to keep himself awake enough to walk, hearing the Sentinel’s affectionate little chuckles as they boarded the elevator up. 

It wasn’t long before Ohno realized what he couldn’t, that it wasn’t just the sleepiness that was causing his weakness. The privacy of the elevator had at least provided Ohno the chance to check on him closely, feeling Ohno’s gentle hands on his face, coaxing him awake.

He smiled, or at least tried to, but he felt too weak to even manage it.

“Kazu, hey, can you hear me? Hey,” Nino tried to answer but the only thing he was able to come up with was a garbled version of Ohno’s name, before sleep finally consumed him.

\---

It was probably hours later when he came to, and the first thing he realized was that he was on an unfamiliar bed, alone, because Ohno wasn’t lying beside him on it.

He jerked upward before he realized he was doing it, and promptly fell back onto the bed with a pained groan. It took him a moment to realize he was no longer alone, because Ohno was already there, arms twined around him carefully from behind.

“Hey, I didn’t know you’re already awake. Sorry, how are you feeling?”

“Oh-chan -” he wheezed, whirling around until he was finally face to face with the Sentinel, catching the angel’s lips without waiting permission from his brain. If the gesture surprised Ohno, he did his best not to show it; he was kissing Nino back just as intently, hand moving to the back of Nino’s head to keep him in place.

When Ohno pulled back, Nino whined, all ready to pull Ohno back to him but the Sentinel simply chuckled in answer and before Nino realized what was happening, Ohno was already pushing himself up from the bed into a sitting position and taking Nino with him.

“Shhh, first things first, okay?” Ohno murmured, pressing his lips against the side of Nino’s temple before Nino could voice out his protests. Then, Ohno’s hand settled across the back of Nino’s head to pull him closer, letting Nino bury his face against the juncture between the angel’s neck and shoulder and humming.

“Wha -”

“Dinner, Kazu,” Ohno explained, his voice soft and steady as he massaged the back of Nino’s neck affectionately. “I’m sorry I forgot to feed you earlier while we were in the car. Sakurai told me that new vampires needed to eat every few hours to keep their strength, but you fell asleep and it completely slipped my mind. I’m very sorry,”

Nino didn’t think it mattered, not really, and he wanted to tell Ohno as much. But then Ohno tilted his head, the scent of his skin and the feel of his blood rushing underneath made Nino forget what he wanted to say. He hummed, nuzzling the spot with urgency as Ohno’s hand settled across the small of his back to steady him.

“Oh-chan,”

“Yes,” Ohno whispered as Nino licked the spot there on Ohno’s nape, unable to help himself, and then licked it again. 

“It’s okay, Kazu. It’s okay.” Ohno said; it sounded like an invitation as much as a plea, and Nino stopped thinking altogether, ducking, and then moaning hard around his mouthful as drank the Sentinel’s blood.

\---

Sho would be lying if he said he wasn’t already expecting this. He’d had a little taste of this earlier, and more, but somehow, knowing that he could take some and then do it all over again, with permission from the lycan himself, changed everything.

He was moaning before he could even stop himself, fingers finding the lycan’s arms for dear life as he swallowed what he could. He wanted more, of course, of course, but he wouldn’t be where he was now if he didn’t know how to control himself, letting his tongue linger on the wound even when he’d stopped.

Matsumoto was stock-still on the bed, but Sho noticed the way the lycan’s hand were gripping the sheets beneath him. He pulled away just far enough to give Matsumoto a once-over, smirking, watching the lycan slowly trying to refocus his gaze, before it settled permanently on him.

“Was that enough?” Matsumoto croaked, and Sho couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him so suddenly. Matsumoto frowned at him in answer, and Sho chuckled, shaking his head.

“Sorry, I just. I honestly didn’t think this is, you know, that this is possible. We hate each other on sight that the possibility of us even ending up where we are right now is completely -”

“Unimaginable?”

Sho chuckled. “You can say that,”

“I agree,” Matsumoto returned, “But I guess this is something we can’t control anyway. I think we have already established the fact that we both want each other, on top of everything else we’re obviously trying to ignore for now, right?”

“You keep saying that as if it’s going to change the fact that we’re each other’s enemy and that we’re going to be killing each other in the end. Soon. Maybe sooner than we both wanted to,”

The lycan is quiet after that, and Sho honestly wondered what he was thinking. But then he was reaching over to find Sho’s hips and dragging Sho down, one hand migrating to the back of Sho’s head to pull him closer.

“Probably,” Matsumoto agreed, “But let’s cross the bridge when we get there, bloodsucker, alright? Right now, though, we’re clearly way too naked to be discussing shit that doesn't matter,” the lycan whispered, pushing his hips up and letting Sho feel the evidence of his arousal, which clearly mirrored Sho’s own. 

“I just drank your blood, lycan,” Sho pointed out, trying to pull away, but the lycan wouldn’t let him. “That fact ought to change a vampire’s perspective, if you know what I’m saying,”

Matsumoto bristled. “It’s just a little blood, Sakurai,” he pointed out, obviously trying to sound like it was nothing. But Sho noticed it anyway, the way Matsumoto’s lips twitched just the tiniest bit, his expression softening marginally in answer. 

“You don’t have to go all soft on me just because of that,”

Sho shrugged. “I’m not, and I don’t plan to,” he countered, “That’s just my way of saying thank you for the food, you jerk,”

Matsumoto’s answering laughter was surprising and equal-parts charming, and Sho found it difficult to look away, found it even harder to comprehend the fact that a part of him sorely wished they were different, like normal people even. Maybe, if they weren’t a vampire and a lycan, if the situation wasn’t as fucked up as it was right now, maybe, they even had a chance to like each other openly. Without the complication.

Without everything else they would have to face later on.

But then again, he guessed it wasn’t so bad if he was going to be selfish for once. Just once.

“And that was my way of saying you could take more if you want. So, do you want to or not?”

Sho chuckled, scooted closer, working his fingers around the lycan’s forearm and tugging. The warmth was enticing, and he knew he was going to make the most out of this closeness tonight. 

“I heard you, lycan.”

\--

“This is going to be a problem,” he murmured when he was done, carefully placing kisses after kisses to the wound he’d just closed and feeling terrible for it. 

“What is?” Ohno asked as if he wasn’t already reading him, as he felt the angel’s hands stroking his back.

He sighed. “This,” he gestured at himself as he tried to wriggle free, but Ohno wouldn’t let him. Instead, he rolled them over until he was lying on top of the angel’s body. 

“This?” Ohno parroted, grinning and obviously enjoying teasing him. He rolled his eyes in return and pinched the angel’s side in retaliation. Ohno chuckled.

“It’s not funny, Sentinel,” he grunted, but he knew it lacked its supposed bite. “You know what exactly what I’m talking about,”

“No, I really don’t, Nino,” Ohno said, “Will you explain please?”

He rolled his eyes again. “You want me to spell it out to you, huh? Fine. This...this feeding thing. You know it’s going to be a problem soon, right? I mean, you can’t always be there for me to feed me when I’m hungry, and even if you want to, you can’t,”

Ohno gave him a look. “And how do you even know that?” Ohno asked, looking at him as if he was being funny. 

“Oh-chan, I know I’m being stupid for...for deciding on ingesting your blood only when I could always... I mean, when there are obviously other means for me to eat,”

Ohno hummed and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “And allow those lips to touch someone else’s skin? I don’t think I can bear the thought of it, Kazu,”

He frowned at that. “And here I thought I’m the one being stupid,” he said, “Seriously, stop. I’m trying to discuss this with you like a responsible vampire, okay? Now, hear me out -”

“I know, I get it, but this is me telling you that you don’t have to, okay?” Ohno reiterated, unperturbed. “I get what you’re saying, Kazu, and believe me, I know, and I understand. You’re worried that this is going to be a problem in the long run, but believe me when I tell you that I’m prepared for this, okay? I’ve already made arrangements for you to be with me most of the time, and if it happens that I have a job I have to go to and I can’t take you with me, I have enough supplies of my blood stored for you just in case. So, really, there’s no need for you to worry about trying out someone else’s blood just because you’re worried about me,”

He shook his head at that, wondering how the angel was able to turn the conversation around just like that. How he’d managed to point out the obvious when Nino couldn’t exactly put it into words to tell Ohno that he didn’t want to be a burden, to his Sentinels, to him. But that he could be unwillingly doing so by preferring to only drink Ohno’s blood to survive.

“And I know you’ll do it differently if you can, if only drinking from another person is as easy as it sounds but we both know you can’t,”

He sighed. “Get out of my head, Sentinel,” he murmured. Ohno laughed softly and pulled him down for another kiss, hand gentle and steady around the back of his head. 

“Just this once, love,” Ohno whispered. “Just this once.”

  
  



	9. Inevitable

Jun would be lying if he said he hadn’t been dreaming about this.

It was just easier to pretend he wasn’t interested, to not act on the sexual attraction he’d felt the moment he’d laid eyes on the vampire leader when he’d been aching to do the opposite. Nino had been tossing knives after the retreating vampire’s back at the time, but Jun had been imagining pushing the bloodsucker face first to the nearest wall and fucking him right there.

“Jesus, fuck,” he swore, groaning as he jerked his hips hard enough to rattle the bed beneath his and the vampire’s combined weight, but neither of them seemed to be distracted by it. In fact, Jun was certain the vampire was as just into this as he was, judging with how he was keening and pushing his hips upward trying to meet each of Jun’s thrusts halfway.

“Ahh, please!” Sakurai wheezed, back arching at the same time he was throwing his head back to give Jun further access to his skin. Jun wasted no time in burying his face into Sakurai’s neck to breathe him in. He shifted and pulled himself out just far enough to let Sakurai feel the gaping emptiness his dick left behind, before he was ramming it back in with enough force to make the vampire groan in answer, maybe in pleasure or in pain or both.

Sakurai wrapped his legs around Jun’s hips in answer, pulling him down that the action brought Jun deeper into the vampire’s body, squeezing around him and driving him mad with want in the process.

“Shit, don’t do that!” he growled in protest, but it only came out sounding desperate, needy, as his hips stilled for a moment to feel the way the sensation spread across his thighs, before it settled unexpectedly around the general vicinity of his heart.

Sakurai’s hands clawed at his back as if he didn’t even realize it, and Jun groaned in answer, low and outdrawn.

He was panting hard when he raised his head to look at Sakurai, biting his tongue and realizing the vampire had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, head still thrown back, shaking and moaning Jun’s name.

That unexpected and unnamed feeling resurfaced and it felt as though it doubled on its own at the sight yet again, and before he realized it, he was fucking the vampire twice as hard, twice as fast, the beast roaring loud in his head in appreciation as he took what was freely given. Sakurai’s arms settled around his shoulders for dear life, shuddering as Jun pumped his hips time and time again, filling the vampire’s ass to the hilt and feeling like he was hitting the ends of the Sakurai’s body with every upward thrust.

He didn’t relent, and Sakurai didn’t either, and for a moment there Jun wondered who was fucking who. The beast certainly wanted his fill, but Jun was good at tuning him out to even worry about the animal taking over when Jun was having trouble controlling himself and his urges as it was.

To be honest, that was the least of Jun’s problems right now.

He groaned when Sakurai did the same, legs tangling around Jun’s hips for leverage and the previous tightness became twice as tight, and the heat that enveloped him was overwhelming that the sensation that accompanied it was enough to drive him and the beast insane. He didn’t know what came over him after that because then he was pulling out of the vampire’s body and was picking Sakurai up from the bed and flipping him over, body shaking as he held Sakurai in place and picked up where he left off.

Soon enough, he was fucking the vampire again, harder and faster, growling into the back of the vampire’s neck, digging his teeth into that spot hard enough to leave a mark as he continued the punishing pace. Sakurai just stayed there taking everything Jun was willing to give him, supporting himself with both arms planted onto the mattress as Jun fucked into him time and time again.

“Hold on, hold on,” Jun was muttering, but he was not sure whether he was talking to himself, to Sakurai or to the beast roaring loudly in his head. But maybe, it didn’t matter anymore.

Because then Sakurai was keening hard and Jun realized his hand was being snatched from where it was gripping Sakurai’s hip only to guide it to the front, guiding his fingers around Sakurai’s throbbing cock.

“Make me come, ah, please. Please!” came the breathless plea, and Jun wasn’t that cruel to deny the vampire this. He was squeezing Sakurai’s dick without waiting permission from his brain, his own hips jerking into Sakurai without volition.

When it happened, he only had half a mind to pull away, the beast screaming in his head loud enough to rattle his brain and kill him. The warmth of Sakurai’s come was the last thing he took notice of before he was coming too with a shout, shooting his pleasure inside the vampire’s body and barely able to keep the beast from getting out and taking his place as it screamed in triumph, too.

\---

“Sho-san, hey. Wake up, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” Jun said, hoping he didn’t sound as shaky as he felt. He honestly didn’t know what to make of it, and a part of him wondered why it felt as though his heart was being torn in half at the heartbreaking sound Sakurai made as he slept, but just that it did.

He’d been asleep too, his body succumbing to it after those two explosive orgasms, but he was woken up so suddenly by the sound of Sakurai whimpering in his sleep next to him on the bed. He was quickly jerking up and jumping off the bed as a man, and landing as a lycan on the floor before he even realized what had happened.

Somehow, it was a testament of how clearly he was out of it that that beast had completely taken over without his permission, his and the beast’s combined agitation evident in the way he’d sniffed around the room to find the cause of Sakurai’s distress. It took him a while to convince the beast certain there was no immediate danger, but even then the animal still insisted to make sure the vampire was alright.

He was still in lycan form when he joined Sakurai on the bed, nosing Sakurai’s cheek with his heart on his throat. He forced the beast back to hiding a little while later, glad and equal-parts relieved that he didn’t end up waking Sakurai while he was checking the vampire out as an animal.

Sakurai whimpered yet again, and the agony in his voice broke Jun’s heart even more. His hand cradled Sakurai’s face as he turned the vampire to his side until they were face to face. Sakurai was still asleep, but his face was shadowed with unspoken pain that it hurt just looking at him.

“Sho-san, come on, wake up. You have to wake up, please.”

Sakurai didn’t, but he wriggled in Jun’s hold like he was fighting an enemy Jun couldn’t see, whined as if someone was hurting him in his dream.

Jun was so painfully attuned to Sakurai that it wasn’t that hard to guess what was causing it. The intimacy they’d shared earlier altered Jun in ways he never thought possible. That thing in his chest rattled yet again when Sakurai’s breath hitched and his fingers drifted across the front of Jun’s chest to hold on to, pushing his face into Jun’s neck, nuzzling Jun’s skin as if he couldn’t help it.

Jun sighed and held the vampire close to him, smoothing a hand across the vampire’s back, painfully uncertain of what to do.


	10. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest birthday, Sho-san. This is your first bday without Arashi, but I hope you're still happy. And busy.

_Taezo_ was not as Jun remembered it. The last time he’d been here was about two months ago; he’d been with Ohno and two other sentinels then, Nagase too. 

The drive only took him not even half an hour, but his mind had been completely preoccupied all throughout the entire drive to even notice it. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was obviously Sakurai Sho’s fault.

This morning when he woke up beside the vampire, who was still asleep and nestled too close to him, the warmth they shared made him instantly hard, felt - nice. It was unexpected, as was everything else that had to do with his association with the vampire leader, but Jun guessed that wasn’t something he should worry about now.

The beast obviously didn’t have anything against it, now that he had time to think about it. Before, he could feel the beast’s obvious agitation whenever the vampire was around, despite their mutual attraction. Somehow, the events of last night had altered the beast too, the same way it did to Jun.

The mind-boggling sex was one thing, but the intimacy that followed right after was another, and Jun would never not be awed at the way it happened almost naturally, as if they both just allowed it.

It had taken him a long moment to pull away from Sakurai, and it didn’t help that Sakurai had whined in his sleep as if Jun was being unfair, taking the warmth away with him. It took Jun all of his reserved strength not to go back and take Sakurai in his arms, make love to him again when he woke up and then do it all over again.

He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He promised Ohno he would be there to meet him, and despite his reluctance to go, to leave Sakurai alone in the room he’d spent the night in together, on the bed he’d made love countless of times to the vampire leader, he had to.

Even if it was the hardest decision he had to do, he left.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to hate it, though.

“You look like shit, Jun-kun,” Nino crooned when Jun let him go, glad and equal-parts amused. 

Being a vampire obviously didn’t change Nino’s demeanor, nor his tendency to tease Jun just because he felt like it. 

God, Jun really, really missed him.

“I mean, look at him, Oh-chan. He looks like shit, right?”

The Sentinel Leader hummed, but the amused look on his face didn’t escape Jun either. 

“Kazu,” the Sentinel murmured, sounding like he wanted to chastise Nino but couldn’t. Jun couldn’t say he could blame him.

Jun chuckled and shook his head. “That’s rich, coming from you, Nino.” he teased, and sat down when Ohno gestured him to. 

The restaurant was the last place Jun had expected to be directed to when he called the Sentinel this morning, asking where to meet him. He figured since Nino turned, Ohno knew the deal, but it was clear that neither Nino nor Ohno had minded. Ohno had asked Jun to order himself something to eat immediately after he’d sat down, and Jun smiled, grateful.

He was starving after all. He hadn’t the time to eat when he left the club this morning, and last night he’d spent fucking Sakurai Sho to even think of food, or feeding himself for that matter.

He was plowing through his second plate of lamb steak when Ohno started talking.

“Have you been keeping in touch with Sakurai?” was the first thing Ohno asked, and Jun had to keep himself from sputtering. It was hard, but he hoped Ohno didn’t notice.

He nodded. “I was...just with him the other night.” he said, hoping Ohno wouldn’t ask him to explain. He would rather keep his association with the vampire a secret, but obviously, that was going to be difficult, especially with their current arrangement.

To be honest, he still wasn’t sure what Ohno’s deal was, sending Jun to keep an eye on the vampire leader as if he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself. But then again, Jun wondered if somehow, it made sense, especially after what he’d witnessed the night before. 

Did Ohno know something Jun didn’t? 

“And? Did you find anything suspicious?” Ohno asked, turning to his left to glance at Nino. Nino said nothing, but something in the way he and Ohno exchanged looks told Jun they were communicating.

A part of Jun was hoping of the same thing, of course, of course, but that wasn’t to happen if he wasn’t mated. Ohno and Nino were obviously mated now, there was no doubt about it when the signs were there for Jun to see.

Jun shrugged. “Not really,” he said, shoving the last piece of meat into his mouth, downing it with water. “I had to accompany him to the Kings. Apparently, it’s where they are feeding.”

Ohno nodded, as if this was nothing new. And it wasn’t, not really. They’d been in that place several times in the past, mostly to patrol and to let the vampires running the place know that they couldn’t be too reckless. There were humans frequenting that place, voluntarily, and it was the Sentinels and Jun’s jobs to make sure the vampires weren’t turning these humans against their will, or burying their bodies after they were accidentally killed. These places exist for a reason, and the Sentinels allowed it for the same reason that they were allowing the vampires to live. Keeping the balance was hard enough, but they all had to do their part so the rest of them could live alongside the humans, and vice versa.

“Oh-chan here thinks that someone is plotting something big,” it was Nino’s turn this time, catching Jun’s interest and making Jun frown at him in answer. 

“And that it already started when they killed Aiba.”

\--

Sho normally didn’t sleep; vampires didn’t require it the same way humans did, but it was still nice to be able to rest his mind and shut off his brain sometimes if he wanted to. But it had been many, many years since he’d been able to do so, last night being the first time in so many that it honestly baffled Sho when he realized it this morning.

It was to the sound of the lycan’s voice that had woken him, but he stayed still and pretended he wasn’t up yet, mostly because he didn’t know how to face Matsumoto. Last night had been one of the craziest nights Sho had to live through as a vampire, and it wasn’t to say that the memory of it would be engraved in his brain even if he didn’t want it to.

Matsumoto was - different, inexplicably so, especially after the first time Sho had allowed himself to be taken the way the lycan had wanted him. The sex was intense, like everything about the lycan was - his personality, his face, his entire existence, to be honest - was exactly what Sho wanted, but there were parts of it that confused Sho too. Matsumoto was an animal; he acted and fucked like one, but there was something in the way he’d held Sho afterward that made it all different. 

He’d been intimate with someone before, a relationship that brought him more pain than happiness. It was from long ago, but just the painful memories it brought along with it was enough for Sho to never want to experience it again.

Matsumoto coming along to confuse him obviously didn’t help.

He had no intention to prolong this, or allow it to control his life and his emotions, but a part of him was saying he already did. Otherwise, he wouldn’t allow Matsumoto, a creature he’d come to despise, to get as close as he did the same way he’d allowed it the night before. But obviously, that was a done deal now. Nothing he say, or do for that matter, would be enough to change things he did last night, nor would it erase the things he allowed Matsumoto to do to him in return.

“Aniki, are you okay?” Ueda’s voice broke through his mental musings, effectively bringing him back to the present. He sighed and nodded, because what else was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like he could just tell Ueda his problems that mostly revolved around his very sudden and equally unexpected involvement with a lycan, and even if he could, he didn’t want to.

It was embarrassing enough as it was, that he was harboring such feelings even though he knew it wasn’t supposed to be. He should know better, really, but he guessed there was nothing he could do about that either.

“Don’t mind me, Ueda-kun,” he breathed, hoping he didn’t sound as ruffled as he felt. It was difficult to mask it with anything, most of all a smile he didn’t mean, but it would have to do, for now. 

“Just woke up at the wrong side of the bed, if you know what I’m saying.” He murmured, half-joking 

A pause, and Sho heard more than saw the confusion in Ueda’s voice when he’d answered Sho with another question.

“You slept?” Ueda asked, eyeing him through the overhead mirror. He answered it with a shrug. 

“Believe me, I was surprised too.” he countered, hoping it was enough to disperse the awkward air hanging between them. It didn’t; obviously, the admission only made Ueda frown harder.

“Is it because of the lycan, Aniki?” Ueda asked, voice low, as if he was hoping his curiosity wasn’t going to get him killed. Sho shrugged again.

“I...I don’t really want to talk about it,” he said. Obviously, whatever plans he had in concealing what happened in that room had all but threw itself out the window now that he was certain they knew. Well, that wasn’t surprising either. It was pretty obvious what he and the lycan were up to the night before. The fucking noises aside, Sho was certain the dirty sheets and ruined headboard gave it all away.

His answer rendered Ueda quiet for a moment, before Sho realized he was being addressed again.

“Do you want us to take care of him for you, Aniki?” came the question, and Sho felt the unexpected rush of panic settling across his throat when he gave Ueda a look and shook his head.

“No," he said firmly, surprising himself with the intensity of the emotion the possibility of the lycan dying because of him rocking him then. “This is my problem, Ueda. I will take care of it myself.” he said, with finality.

Ueda nodded, probably also said something but Sho wasn’t listening anymore.   
  
  



	11. It starts here

“You didn’t ask.” was the first thing Nino said to him once Matsumoto was out of earshot, as if Nino didn’t already make it a point to remind him about it over and over again earlier. He sighed and turned to give Nino a look, amused and equal-parts exasperated for very obvious reasons. 

“Kazu, it’s not my place to question Jun-kun and his choices, alright? I know you’re worried, but we both know he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself.” he explained, even though there was no reason to. Nino knew this part clearly, but that obviously didn’t stop him from worrying over Jun.

Nino was frowning, lips curling unhappily as he regarded Ohno with the same look he gave Nino earlier. His countenance was something that would take time for him to get used to, but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to be all that difficult. He just had to accept the fact that Nino was learning too, and that staying with him after Nino had turned couldn’t have been all that easy either.

“I’m not the only one who smelled Sakurai Sho all over him, Oh-chan,” Nino reiterated, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. “So, your guess is as good as mine. Something’s happened between them, but Jun-kun obviously isn’t going to talk about it.”

“You shouldn’t expect him to, Kazu. I mean, just put yourself in his shoes. I bet you wouldn’t even think of discussing your personal affairs with someone else, especially the details of what you’re up to in private. That’s just wrong.” he countered, reaching over to touch the back of Nino’s palm, hoping to calm his frazzled nerves down without Nino noticing, but it was hard when Nino was as attuned to him as he was to Nino’s emotions. Nino made a face almost as immediately as he pulled away, sensing his intention before he could even do something about it.

He sighed when Nino bared his fangs. “Just trying to calm you down, Kazu. Come on, we both know you need it.” he said.

Nino shook his head. “Not this time, Sentinel,” Nino said. “You need to hear me out and not mess with my head while I try to explain myself. That’s not fair.”

He couldn’t help himself, he smiled, despite knowing it would annoy Nino to see him laughing and not taking Nino seriously, even though it was quite the opposite. The reaction was just instantaneous, the accompanying joy seeing the way Nino was baring his heart for him to see.

One of the many things that made Nino different from Kazuko, and he was learning all of it slowly as the days went by. It was humbling in a way he couldn’t put into words, and he was thankful that he got to experience it, with Nino.

He chuckled and reached out, catching Nino’s cheek in his hand. Nino thankfully didn’t shy away or pushed him off, but he still had this annoyed look in his face that made Ohno want to kiss it away.

He held himself for now and satisfied himself with just smoothing a fingertip across Nino’s cheek to let Nino know he understood Nino perfectly.

“I know why you’re worried, okay? I swear I do. But again, it’s Jun-kun’s business. Whatever he gets up to in his private time is entirely up to him. I’m certain he knows what he is doing. I can’t say the same thing for Sakurai Sho, but let’s just hope your bro - I mean, the vampire leader knows what he’s getting himself into as well.”

Nino looked at him as if he was insane. “Oh-chan, a vampire and a lycan? Are you crazy? They’re going to want to kill each other at every turn. I don’t understand why you think it’s a good idea that they’ve ended up wanting to fuck each other literally, because, holy shit, can you even imagine the chaos this will cause them in the end? I know Sakurai Sho and I didn’t start on the right foot, but I can’t deny the fact that his existence means more to me than I dare to admit. Kazuko’s memories took care of that, obviously.” 

Ohno tried his best to look as indulging as he hoped to be. “Again, I agree,” he said, cupping Nino’s cheek gently. “And as I said, I know where you’re coming from, okay? I know why you’re worried, but until we know for certain that this very sudden entanglement is far from what we’re hoping for, we can’t really do anything about it. Do you understand, Kazu?”

Nino still didn’t look convinced, but at least he was frowning anymore. He watched as Nino bit his lips, shook his head and sighed. 

“I don’t know why I have a feeling that something’s not right.” Nino muttered. It was Ohno’s turn to frown, stepping closer to study Nino’s face, his eyes, which looked fine, as far as he knew. There was no sign that indicated Nino needed to feed again - it hadn’t even been an hour since Nino had last fed - but Ohno was certain it was something else.

“About Jun-kun?” he asked, just to be sure.

Nino caught his gaze, held it. “About everything,” Nino murmured. “I don’t know, I could be wrong, Oh-chan, but I have this strange feeling that we’re being manipulated somehow. All of us - you, the angels, the vampires and the lycans.”

“What do you mean?”

Nino heaved a shaky breath. “I don’t know exactly, Oh-chan, but everything feels wrong somehow. I feel like none of this happened by chance. It’s so weird, I know, but I really have a strong feeling that someone is doing this on purpose. And I have no idea why.”

He had nothing to say to that but he could Nino’s confusion rolling out of him in waves, so he didn’t. Instead, he pulled Nino to him, frustrated and equal-parts enraged that he couldn’t use his powers in the open like this, as he manfully dragged Nino towards the exit. 

\--

Ueda didn’t look too pleased when he knocked on the door, demanding to see Sakurai. To be fair, he wouldn’t be, too, if the situation was reversed. Ueda’s loyalty aside, Jun was certain the animosity had something to do with the best-left-in-private activities he had with Ueda’s boss the night before, but he could be wrong too, of course.

“He didn’t tell me he’s expecting you,” Ueda said, eyes narrowed as he surveyed Jun over. The overprotectiveness was amusing as it was annoying, and Jun had to keep his temper in check lest he would get in trouble so early, and that was the last thing he honestly wanted here.

“Does that matter? I’m here now and I’m telling you, I need to see him. Now, you can make this easy by telling him I’m here and I’m asking for him, or you can make it difficult by refusing to cooperate. I mean, I’m fine with either, but that’s entirely up to you. We both know it’s not going to be good for you and your beautiful face if you end up choosing the second option, just saying.” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as threatening as he felt, but it was difficult when he was literally vibrating with rage that he could barely help himself.

To be honest, he didn’t get it either. His reaction, the emotion that set fire in his blood finding Sakurai gone. He went back to the club after meeting with the Sentinel leader, hoping Sakurai was still there. A part of him was disappointed when he’d learned Sakurai left minutes after he did, but what stung was the fact that Sakurai, despite Jun’s insistence in the note he left on the nightstand to wait for him, didn’t. 

He didn’t even tell anyone he was leaving either, and that it took Jun an entire two and a half hour drive and three broken vampire’s jaws just to find him.

It wasn’t at all amusing, if he was going to be completely honest about it.

And Ueda acting like a total prick obviously didn’t help either.

“I’m not afraid of you, lycan,” Ueda countered, and Jun had to breathe through the annoyance settling over him like second skin. Ueda saw him struggling, and his reaction was too obvious that Jun would have scoffed at the vampire if he wasn’t already considering staking him to the wall like the beast wanted. He could smell Ueda’s fear even despite trying his best to mask it with defiance.

“Let’s be honest here, Ueda-san, we both know you are. So, you can quit the act and let me in. I promise I will behave and wait until you call Sakurai-san, tell him I’m here to see him. I mean, I can do it myself, but this is me trying not to be rude in someone else’s home. So, please do us both a favor and call him before I end up doing something I’d rather not regret later.”

“You’re so full of yourself, lycan -” Ueda gritted, but Jun simply waved his hand at him, effectively cutting him off.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that line before. You and your boss clearly share the same sentiment, how cute. But obviously, I don’t fucking care. Now, call him. Call him while I’m still asking nicely, Ueda-san.”

“Seriously, you -”

“Ueda-kun, that’s enough,” a familiarly baritone voice added itself in the conversation, effectively breaking Jun’s focus and his desire to break Ueda-kun’s nose. The beast immediately showed his disappointment, having been denied of his wish to see the annoying vampire bleeding there on the floor. 

“But, Aniki -” 

Sakurai Sho hissed. “You heard me, Ueda-kun. Now, go and take care of that matter I told you to check for me this morning. I will talk to Matsumoto-san now.” Like an obedient subject, Ueda bowed and wordlessly let himself out of the door, leaving him and the vampire leader there.

Sakurai was the first to break the awkward silence by clearing his throat, but Jun was far too angry to allow him the opportunity to shame Jun for coming here. So, he didn’t, giving Sakurai just an ample amount of time to gape at him as he locked the door behind him, before he sauntered forward with purpose, reaching Sakurai after three huge strides, his arms circling the vampire’s hips and pulling him in for a rough kiss.


End file.
